Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel, and in particular to a display panel of high reliability.
Related Art
As the progressive of technology, a flat display panel is widely applied to various fields. Because it has advantages of compact volume, low power consumption, and non-radiation, it gradually replaces traditional CRT (cathode ray tube) display device and applies to various electronic products, for example, mobile phone, portable multimedia device, notebook computer, LCD (liquid crystal display) TV or LCD monitor, etc.
Taking an LCD display for example, the LCD display includes a display panel and a backlight module. The display panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between both of the substrates. Herein, during manufacturing the conventional display panel, for example, a sealant is applied to the periphery of the TFT substrate, and the liquid crystals are injected within the sealant. Then, the TFT substrate is attached correspondingly to the color filter substrate in vacuum environment, and the sealant is solidified to obtain an LCD panel. However, as to the LCD panel, sometimes liquid crystal molecules may leak or external moisture may enter the display panel due to insufficient adhesion between the sealant and the substrates. As a result, the product reliability falls down.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display panel in which the adhesion strength between the adhesive agent and the substrates is enhanced for improving product reliability.